Ich Lieb Dich Immer Noch So Sehr
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Sehun yang memutuskan hubungan dengan Kai setelah berita perselingkuhan kekasihnya itu beredar di media, harus merasakan perasaan bersalah karena ternyata Kai tidak pernah berselingkuh darinya. Dan masihkah kai mencintai Sehun saat namja manis itu berniat untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kai. Oneshoot. Yaoi. KaiHun.


**Ich Lieb Dich Immer Noch So Sehr**

( Aku Masih Sangat Mencintaimu )

Cast : Kai & Sehun

Maaf banget karena kesibukan di dunia real, sekarang waktu untuk nulis jadi makin berkurang. Yang nungguin ff Imperfect Love, aku baru dikit banget ngetiknya, ga tau kapan itu baru selesai #plakk

Judul ff aku ambil dari salah satu lagu berbahasa Jerman favorit aku. Isi cerita di buat dari hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Sekali lagi ini FIKSI, hasil pemikiranku sendiri, jadi jangan terlalu di masukkan ke hati.

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang tahu kalau hubungan Kai dan Sehun sudah lama berakhir, tepatnya sejak Kai di gosipkan memiliki kekasih yang lain. Sehun yang tak terima kalau perhatian Kai padanya akan terbagi menjadi dua, lebih memilih untuk mundur dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka, tentunya tanpa mau meluangkan sedikitpun waktunya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kai.

Egois? Sehun tahu itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia terlanjur marah pada Kai dan melihat namja tampan itu berbicara di depannya ia tak akan pernah sudi. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pemikiran Sehun pada awalnya. Sebelum satu kenyataan menghantamnya, ia dan Kai berada di agency yang sama dan yang lebih parah lagi, keduanya berada di boyband yang sama dan tinggal di dorm yang sama juga. Sehun tak punya cara lain menghindari Kai, selain berpura-pura menganggap Kai tak ada di dekatnya.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, Kai yang tahu kalau Sehun tak suka kalau ia dekati, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekat dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Sedih itu sudah pasti dan karena itulah Kai menerima semua tawaran pekerjaan yang di berikan padanya.

"Kau tak bisa menerima semuanya begitu saja Kai, ingatlah tubuhmu juga perlu istirahat." Adalah Suho yang menentang keras semua hal yang di lakukan Kai. Sebagai seorang leader ia sangat memahami kondisi Kai yang akhir-akhir ini memang kurang sehat, apalagi bekas cederanya masih belum sembuh total dan namja tampan itu menerima semua job itu tanpa memikirkan kondisi kesehatannya sendiri.

"Aku tak punya cara lain lagi hyung, kalau aku tetap berdiam diri saja, aku mungkin akan gila karena terus-terusan memikirkan Sehun."

Suho sangat tahu bagaimana rasa cinta Kai yang sangat besar pada Sehun, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun, karena keegoisan Sehun yang benar-benar ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka tanpa merasa perlu mendengar penjelasan dari Kai, membuat hubungan keduanya sepertinya tak bisa di selamatkan lagi.

"Kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu sendiri Kai, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Selagi aku masih bisa bergerak, maka aku akan terus melakukannya hyung, hanya dengan kesibukanku ini, aku sedikit bisa melupakan bayangan dia." Kai menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun yang sibuk main game dengan Baekhyun di sofa.

Suho menepuk pundak Kai pelan, "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

Kai tersenyum lemah, "Andai Sehun yang mengatakan itu mungkin sekarang aku adalah orang yang paling berbahagia hyung, tapi terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

Dan begitulah, setelah menyelesaikan syuting dramanya di Korea, Kai kemudian segera pergi ke Jepang, untuk syuting drama lainnya. Ia benar-benar berniat menjauh dari Sehun dan berusaha melupakan bayangan wajah namja manis itu semampu yang ia bisa.

Sehun sendiri bukannya tidak sadar kalau dirinya sebenarnya tidak suka melihat Kai yang terlihat begitu kelelahan dengan jadwalnya yang sangat padat. Namun, ia terlalu malas untuk menegurnya, bagaimanapun juga hubungan mereka sekarang hanyalah sebatas teman kerja, dan hanya saat di atas panggung atau di depan kamera ia mau sedikit berinteraksi dengan Kai. Sehun terlalu takut, kalau ia kembali mendekat pada namja itu, maka ia akan kembali jatuh terlalu dalam akan pesona mantan kekasihnya itu. Sehun tak ingin terluka lagi, karena itulah ia hanya bisa diam saja melihat Kai yang kelelahan mengatur jadwalnya.

Hingga saat Sehun yang tak punya jadwal apapun memilih untuk berlatih dance di gedung SM, secara tak sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan staff yang membahas berita tentang perselingkuhan mantan kekasihnya, kaki Sehun serasa lemas, dan ia hampir tak sanggup lagi berdiri pada kedua kakinya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah bersandar di dinding dan menyadari kebodohannya yang terlalu mempercayai apa yang dikatakan media.

' _...kurasa agency membuatnya terlalu jelas, media yang meliput berita itu sepertinya juga kurang jeli...'_

' _...apa maksudmu?'_

' _Dari semua foto bukti kencan setiap artis yang media itu keluarkan, semuanya selalu memakai penutup wajah, hanya dia yang berbeda, semua orang terlihat berhati-hati dengan kencan mereka dan tak ada satupun yang menatap ke arah kamera wartawan, hanya dia yang beda. Kau tahu, bagaimana kalau netizen sampai...'_

' _Agency tempat kita bernaung bukanlah agency kecil, jadi aku yakin mereka akan bisa mengatasinya.'_

Sehun memejamkan matanya teringat akan artikel yang media buat itu lagi. Bodohnya ia, kenapa terlalu percaya pada berita itu hingga harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kai. Masih terbayang di benaknya bagaimana Kai menangis minta maaf padanya dan juga pada fansnya.

"Kai... maaf..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun akhirnya Sehun mengetahui kebenarannya, tapi bukan berarti hubungannya dengan Kai menjadi membaik, hubungan mereka yang terputus tentunya tak mudah untuk di sambung lagi. Dan karena itulah saat sehari setelah ulang tahunnya, Kai datang dari Jepang dan beristirahat di dorm, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku?" masih dengan raut wajah datarnya Sehun menoleh pada Kai yang duduk bersandar di sofa tepat berseberangan meja dengannya.

Kai menoleh padanya dan di wajahnya yang lelah tersungging senyuman tipis. "Selamat ulang tahun Sehun."

Keheningan kembali tercipta setelah itu, bahkan member lain yang menyadari kecanggungan di antara Kai dan Sehun, lebih memilih untuk menjauh dari keduanya.

"Mana hadiah untukku?" Sehun menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Kai.

Tatapan mata Kai terlihat begitu teduh saat ia menatap tepat ke manik mata Sehun. "Aku sudah meletakkannya di atas tempat tidurmu."

"Ah, begitu..." Sehun bersiap untuk berdiri, tapi ucapan Kai menahan keinginannya untuk pergi meninggalkan namja itu.

"Sehun... terima kasih..."

"Untuk apa? aku tidak melakukan apapun untukmu?"

"Kau sudah mau memandang ke arahku lagi."

Sehun berdehem pelan, "Bukannya sangat tidak sopan kalau kita bicara tapi tidak memandang orang yang mengajak kita bicara. Tidurlah Kai, kau tampak kelelahan, bukankah besok kau harus berangkat ke Jeju lagi."

"Kau tahu jadwalku?"

Sehun cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Aku tak sengaja mendengar manager hyung mengatakannya padamu."

Kai terkekeh pelan, "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu."

Sehun mendengus, "Cepatlah istirahat sana."

"Sehun..."

"Apa?"

"Bolehkan aku tidur bersamamu?"

Sehun tertegun sejenak, sebelum ia membuang muka ke arah lain. "Terserah padamu."

Dan setelah itu Sehun menyesali ucapannya, karena Kai benar-benar tidur di kasurnya sekarang, berdua dengannya. Sehun sengaja membelakangi Kai, tak ingin melihat wajah tampan namja itu. Ia takut kalau Kai akan melihat rona merah di pipinya ataupun mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila saat berada di dekat Kai.

"Kau sudah tidur?" suara serak Kai menyapa pendengaran Sehun, namun namja berparas manis itu hanya diam.

Kai menggeser tubuhnya untuk merapat dengan punggung Sehun, sepasang tangannya yang kekar memerangkap tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kai..." bisik Sehun saat tangan Kai merayap masuk ke dalam kaos yang ia pakai dan menangkup dadanya yang sedikit berisi.

"Tidurlah..." Kai mencium kening Sehun dan melesakkan wajahnya di leher namja berkulit putih itu. "Biarkan seperti ini, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sehun tahu, ia juga sangat merindukan Kai, namun ia merasa tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya di hadapan Kai, jadi ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sembari membisikkan kata maaf dengan sangat pelan. Namun Kai mendengar itu semua dan namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia putus dengan Sehun setahun yang lalu, Kai merasa ia bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurangi semua jadwalmu yang terlalu padat itu Kai, kau tahu, lama kelamaan kau akan mirip dengan zombie kalau terus seperti ini," Sehun mengomel saat melihat Kai yang tampak lesu setelah konser hari pertama mereka di benua Amerika.

"Aku tak apa hunny bunny, lagi pula aku sudah minum obat."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Pokoknya kau harus mengurangi jadwalmu itu, gara-gara kau sakit, kau jadi tak bisa jalan-jalan dengan kami."

Kai terkekeh pelan, ia tahu sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Sehun katakan untuknya, Sehun sangat ingin bisa jalan berdua dengannya, tapi karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan, namja manis itu akhirnya pasrah saja saat ia harus di temani oleh Suho hyung dan bukannya dirinya. "Lain kali kita akan pergi berdua, oke."

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin jalan berdua denganmu," suara Sehun memang sedikit ketus saat ia mengatakannya, namun rona kemerahan dipipinya tak bisa di abaikan begitu saja."

Cup

Kai yang gemas dengan tingkah Sehun langsung saja mengecup pipi putih yang sekarang terlihat makin berisi itu.

"Yak, jangan cium-cium pipiku, ingat kau bukan kekasihku lagi." Sehun mengusap pipinya yang baru saja di cium oleh Kai.

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku lagi."

"Aku tidak mau, kau mengatakannya dengan tidak romantis sama sekali." Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya, menghentakkan kakinya lalu berjalan keluar kamar hotel yang ia tempati bersama dengan Suho dan juga Kai.

"Kau kan tahu, aku bukan orang yang romantis, baby."

"Berhenti mengatakan aku bayi, kau tahu, aku sudah besar."

Lihat mana ada orang dewasa yang akan menghentakkan kakinya seperti itu saat merajuk.

Beberapa jam kemudian saat mereka telah tiba di Meksiko, saat yang lain memilih untuk melakukan tidur karena malam sudah mulai larut, berbeda dengan Sehun yang lebih memilih berendam di dalam bathub dan mengabaikan Kai yang tengah tertidur di kasurnya.

Merasa cukup dengan mandinya, Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya dengan mengenakan celana dalamnya, ia menoleh ke atas kasurnya, Kai masih tertidur pulas di sana. Perhatian Sehun kemudian teralih pada sepatu Kai yang ia letakkan sembarangan di lantai. Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, Kai pasti terlalu lelah bahkan untuk meletakkan sepatunya dengan benar.

Sehun naik ke atas kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Kai, masih dengan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam tanpa berniat untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang masih berada di dalam koper.

"Aku bosan..." Sehun menggulingkan tubuhnya untuk memperhatikan Kai, namun namja tampan itu masih belum bangun dari tidurnya dan Sehun merasa tak tega juga untuk membangunkannya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Sehun ingin segera tertidur, tapi kantuk tak kunjung datang. Dan untuk mengusir rasa bosannya Sehun memilih untuk membuka akun instagram miliknya dan mulai membaca komentar-komentar yang fans berikan untuknya.

Perhatiannya sedikit terusik saat ia membaca komentar dari fans yang ingin ia melakukan live di instagram. Karena itulah ia memilih untuk melakukannya, Sehun sedikit berhati-hati karena takut kalau acara livenya akan mengganggu tidur Kai yang nyenyak, jadi ia hanya berbicara sesekali dan membalas sapaan dari fans. Hingga saat Sehun tak sengaja mengubah arah kameranya, ia hampir terpekik kaget karena paha mulusnya terlihat di layar kamera. Dan terlebih lagi sepatu Kai ikut tersorot kamera. Karena itulah Sehun memilih mengakhiri livenya sedikit lebih cepat dari yang awalnya ia inginkan.

"Merasa senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" gumaman bernada serak terdengar di telinganya.

"Kai, kau terbangun karena aku ya, maaf."

Kai membuka matanya dan menepuk pelan, paha mulus Sehun yang terekspos. "Kenapa kau pamerkan ini di depan banyak orang."

"Aku tak sengaja..." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Maaf..."

Kai menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menarik tubuh Sehun untuk berbaring di atas tubuhnya, tangannya menangkup bokong Sehun yang berisi dan sesekali menepuknya dengan pelan. "Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Kai... kenapa tiba-tiba kau bahas masalah ini lagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya... kau tahu melihatmu memamerkan keindahan tubuhmu seperti tadi, membuat aku merasa begitu cemburu. Sehuna, kau tahu, aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kita bersama lagi."

"Kai..." jemari lentik Sehun bergerak memutar di dada bidang Kai. "Aku juga masih mencintaimu. Kau tahu aku merasa sangat bersalah dulu sempat tak percaya padamu."

"Aku maafkan asal kau mau kembali padaku."

Sehun tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku mau..."

Kai tersenyum lebar, ia menarik leher Sehun dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Sehun mengerang pelan, sebelum membalas lumatan Kai dengan lebih bersemangat. Kai yang menyadari Sehun membalas lumatannya, segera menggigit bibir bawah Sehun dan melumatnya dan lebih rakus. Tangannya yang masih berada di bokong kenyal Sehun, bergerak pelan, mengusapnya dengan lembut dan kemudian meremasnya dengan keras.

"Ughh..." Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, matanya terpejam dan kepalanya sedikit mendongak, meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, baby."

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap tepat pada manik mata Kai, napasnya mulai sedikit teratur dan ia memilih untuk mengecup ujung hidung Kai. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Kai kembali mengecup bibir Sehun, menyusupkan lidahnya ke sela bibir Sehun yang terbuka dan melumatnya dengan rakus.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kai saat merasakan tangan besar Kai merayap turun ke paha dalamnya dan menyusup masuk ke balik celana dalam yang ia pakai, satu jari Kai menekan pintu masuk holenya dengan lembut, membuat Sehun mengerang pelan di sela ciumannya.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Sehun, ia beralih mencumbu leher mulus Sehun yang mulai di basahi keringat, Kai masih sadar diri kalau mereka akan konser besok hari jadi ia hanya memberi hisapan lembut tanpa berniat menandai leher mulus Sehun.

"Baby... boleh aku melanjutkannya." Telunjuk kanan Kai menekan masuk ke dalam hole Sehun yang begitu rapat, menimbulkan ringisan pelan dari mulut Sehun, ini sudah setahun lebih holenya tidak pernah di masuki oleh Kai, rasanya agak aneh saat ia harus melakukannya lagi.

"Aku milikmu Kai, lakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Dan Kai tak perlu menunggu Sehun untuk mengatakannya lagi, karena ia langsung saja mencumbu tubuh Sehun dengan segenap kerinduannya yang begitu membuncah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sehun terbangun dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang masih berada di dalam pelukan Kai, ia tersenyum manis, mengecup bibir Kai yang sedikit terbuka sebelum melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai, berjalan sedikit tertatih ke kamar mandi, di karenakan holenya yang terasa sakit.

Harusnya pagi itu berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan Sehun yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kai lebih lama lagi. Tapi saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan selesai berpakaian, Suho menyerbu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

"Kau pukul satu tadi malam live di instagram milikmu?" meski Suho bertanya seperti itu, perhatiannya tetap tertuju pada cara jalan Sehun yang sedikit aneh, dan tanpa bertanyapun Suho mengerti apa yang telah di lakukan Kai dan Sehun tadi malam.

"Iya hyung, memangnya kenapa, apa fans heboh karena aku tidak sengaja memamerkan pahaku?"

"Mungkin sebagian akan berkata ya, tapi tidak dengan ini." Suho menyodorkan handphonenya ke hadapan Sehun. "Fans kalian menebak kau tidur sekamar dengan Kai tadi malam karena sepatu Kai terlihat di instagram livemu."

Sehun mengerang pelan, "Apa manager hyung akan menjauhkan aku dan Kai lagi? Yang lain kan juga banyak yang seperti itu hyung, kenapa hanya kami yang tidak boleh terlihat bersama sih."

"Kau tahu aura orang yang benar-benar saling jatuh cinta dengan yang sekedar skinship itu beda."

"Lalu hyung ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Lakukan live lagi di instagrammu."

"Eh...?"

"Tapi denganku, dengan begitu fans akan mengira kalau kau tidur denganku dan bukan dengan Kai."

Sehun tersenyum manis, lihat meski banyak orang yang menentang hubungannya dengan Kai, akan selalu ada orang yang bersedia melindungi mereka.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Ini ff gaje yang tercipta saat lagi jenuh ngerjain pekerjaan di kantor. Maaf kalo absurd ya.

Mohon tinggalkan review untuk ff ini

Salam Kaihun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
